It Seems We Meet Again
by mockingjay35
Summary: Tris is a famous singer and lives in the secluded, rich part of Dauntless. She has 2 kids, Chrissy and Uri. When her manager/boyfriend makes her go to the Dauntless compound for tour, she runs into someone who she hoped to never see again. Someone who broke her heart. Will he be able to mend their relationship? Or will what he did be in forgivable? Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning

**Tris's POV**

I wake up at 6:30 in the morning to get the kids ready for school. I live in a more...secluded part of Dauntless. It's 30 minutes away from the real compound but that's okay with me. I need to get Chrissy and Uri ready for school. I have a 7 year old daughter, Christina Natalie Prior, and a 7 year old son, Uriah William Prior. I start making their lunches. I had just found out that I was pregnant 7 years ago, I was engaged to Tobias. I was walking down the halls, ready to tell him when I find him kissing his old fellow initiate, Mia. I was outraged. I screamed at him and threw the ring at him, then I moved away. I'm now a really famous author/singer. I've only written 1 book, thank god I'm a good singer. I look at the locket Tobias gave me for me passing initiation. I'm 24 years old now, but I'm a damn good singer. I look at the clock and it's 7:30 a.m., I made the lunches and breakfasts and packed their backpacks. Okay.

"CHRISSY! URI! I MADE CHOCOLATE CHIP MUFFINS!" I yell. I know they're usually up by 7:15 a.m. so I know I'm not waking them up. I hear the sound of 2 pairs of feet running down the stairs. Muffins are their favorite breakfast food. Uri has Tobias's dark hair and my blue, almost grey, eyes. Chrissy has my blonde hair and Tobias's dark blue eyes. They devour the muffins and head to school. The rest of my day is peaceful and while I'm getting ready to pick up the kids, I get a call from my manager. I go on tour a lot and bring the kids, they're really cool with it. They like skipping school anyways. I'm not a very good mom for letting them miss school for a concert but they're both Dauntless so it's not very unusual, even if they're in the first grade.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" I ask.

"Well, I just booked you a place to stay for your next concert."

"Where's my next concert?"

"The Dauntless compound... For a month. You leave tomorrow"

"WHAT?! I thought to tell you never to book me there. You know damn well why." Matthew's my boyfriend, I told him everything.

"I'm sorry Tris, the company told me that if you don't do this concert, you've lost your contract."

"Fine. And I already know where I'm staying, you can un-book whatever."

"I'll take your room. I was gonna stay with my old friend in Dauntless, but I'll take your hotel room instead."

"Okay Matt."

"Bye Tris."

"Bye Matt."

I hang up and pick up the kids. Every time I pick them up, I get some students asking for my autograph. It's a little annoying but I oblige. When I go to their school, I pull up and see Chrissy and Uri walking out.

"Mommy! Chrissy likes someone!" Uri shouts.

"Do you now?" I chuckle.

"Are you mad mommy?" Chrissy puts on her angel face. I know she's trying hard not to slap Uri.

"I'm not mad. I think it's so adorable!" I squeal.

"Oh my gosh mommy! Please don't humiliate me in front of people." she groans. I laugh a little then nod.

"So kids, I have something important to tell you." I say.

"It wasn't me!" they yell in unison. I laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that, although I'm a little suspicious now." I say. "Anyways, we're going on tour to the Dauntless compound for a month."

They start smiling and jumping up and down. They've always wanted to see the Dauntless compound. But, too many memories for me. It's a bit dangerous there too. I've sheltered my children a little more than normal Dauntless. See, I live in the "nicer" part of Dauntless for the "richer" people in Dauntless. I don't really like being a singer because I hate attention, but it gives me enough money and more to raise my kids on my own in Dauntless. I chose tattooist at the Choosing Ceremony but then I changed it after..."it" happened. I take them home and we start packing. I cook dinner, we eat, and I tuck them in. I lay awake in bed thinking about Tobias. I really like Matt but we only started going out 2 months ago. I still love Tobias and it hurts me to admit it. I fall asleep thinking, "I might see Tobias tomorrow...with another girl."

_TIME SKIP_

We've just arrived at the Dauntless compound, I had to drive there. There was no way in hell I was going to let my kids jump on or off a train until they'd reached double digits. I brought my new best friend, Kelly, up with me so she can drive back. After I left, I made no contact with anyone in the Dauntless compound what so ever. Not even Christina. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I've just told Christina what I saw and she's furious. I can't believe Tobias would cheat on me like that! We were engaged for god sakes. If he's that big of an asshole to propose to me then go and cheat on me..._

_"Want me to kick his ass?" Christina asks._

_"No, I could kick his ass if I wanted to."_

_"You could probably make him stay with you, you know. No one would be stupid enough to leave a pregnant girl, especially in Dauntless."_

_"I don't want to make him stay."_

_"Then what do you want Tris?"_

_"I came here to tell you I'll be gone for a while."_

_"What?"_

_"Tell the others I'm sorry and slap Four and say it's from me."_

_"Where are you going? What's gonna happen to you? Will you be okay? What happens if-"_

_"Don't worry about me, okay? I need you to stay strong and do this for me."_

_"I understand, if you ever need a place to stay-" her voice cracks at the end. I nod. She has tears in her eyes. We hug and I leave. I need to get away from this place. I look at her one more time and whisper, "goodbye." I close the door softly an leave._

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

"This place is awesome!" my kids exclaim.

"That's not loud enough," I smirk. "You're also allowed to use curse words here."

"THIS PLACE IS FREAKING AWESOME!" They yell and smile.

"Wanna meet some of mommy's old friends?" I ask. They nod. I pick up Uri and Chrissy and walk to the cafeteria, it's lunchtime. Thank god I'm strong, or else I wouldn't be able to carry 2 7 year olds. I walk in and immediately spot my friends.

"You see those people over there?" I point to my friends. My kids nod. "I want Uri to jump on the guy with tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and dark hair's lap and Chrissy to jump on the girl with tan skin, medium brown eyes, and short, dark hair's lap." They nod and run over to them. I chuckle and grab 3 hamburgers, 3 Dauntless cakes, and 3 sodas. When I walk over to the table and sit in my old place, my friends stop me.

"You can't sit there, that spot is reserved for an old friend," Malene says. I take off my sunglasses and hood and frown.

"Well now I'm just offended." I say. They look at me in shock and scream, "TRIS!"

"I see you've met my children." I point at Chrissy in Christina's lap and Uri in Uriah's lap. "These are my children, Christina Natalie Prior, everyone calls her Chrissy. And Uriah William Prior, everyone calls him Uri. Chrissy, Uri, these are my friends. Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna."

"You're pretty," Chrissy points at Christina. "When I was 5 my mommy showed me a picture of you and told me you were my godmother, is that true?"

Christina raises an eyebrow at me and I nod. She grins and says, "yup. That's me."

"And you're my godfather!" Uri points at Uriah. Uriah smiles and says, "yeah. You're mom and I were tight."

"What are you doing back here Tris? Not that I'm complaining," Shauna says.

"I'm on tour," I explain.

"I heard you were some famous singer, that's true, right?" Zeke asks. I nod.

"How long are you staying and where are you staying?" Will asks.

"I'm here for a month and I was hoping I could crash at Christina's." I say raising an eyebrow at Christina.

"Of course Tris! I remember our conversation like it was yesterday," she frowns at the memory. "You were gone for too long."

"I know, but I had to raise my kids in the secluded part of Dauntless." I say. Everyone gapes at me.

"You live there?!" they exclaim in unison.

"That place is for the richest people in Dauntless and sometimes leaders!" Uriah exclaims.

"I'm a pretty good singer." I say.

"Aren't you worried about running into Four?" Zeke asks.

"Who's Four?" Uri asks.

"Your father," I tell them.

"But you said-" I cut Chrissy off.

"I know what I said. His nickname is Four." I explain. My kids nod.

"Do your kids know what happened?" Marlene asks.

"I told them and I'm assuming Christina told all of you." they nod.

"We excluded him from our little group." Zeke says.

"So what's new?" I ask.

"SO MUCH! Marlene and Uriah got married, Zeke was best man and Shauna was the maid of honor. Lynn and I were bridesmaids. Will was a groomsman. Zeke and Shauna got married, Lynn was maid of honor and Uriah was best man. Marlene and I were brides maids and Will was a groomsman. Shauna and Zeke have a 6 year old boy and a 5 year old girl. Ash and Riley. Ash's the girl and Riley's the boy. Her real name's Ashley but we leave out the "ley" part. Lynn isn't here because she's sick and Will and I...sorta broke up. What's new with you?" Christina says in one breath. Too bad about her and Will though.

"Well, I became kind of famous and had 2 children that are here right now. I'm also dating my manager, Matthew." I say.

"Good for you!" Shauna says. "What's he like?"

"He has kind green eyes and light brown hair. He's really sweet and funny. He can be too serious at times but that's okay. He may sometimes be a party pooper but hey, what do you expect from a 25 year old Erudite?" I say.

"WHAT?!" they exclaim in unison. Uriah spits out his soda on Zeke and Marlene chokes on her cake. "You're dating an Erudite?!"

"Yeah. He's not bad though. It's hard to see him and every time I do it almost always is for work purposes. He's good to me though." I say. They nod understandingly. Christina says we have to go then stands up and picks up Chrissy and I take Uri. When we're at the apartment the kids are a little tired so we let them take a nap.

"So, Matthew huh?" Christina wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"Are you scared of running into Four?"

"Extremely."

"Don't worry, we don't hang out with him anymore. Will and Zeke are the only ones who see him since he works in the control room too."

"Did anyone change jobs?"

"No. I got promoted to store manager at Forever Dauntless though. Uriah's a good leader and Lynn has fun as a Dauntless guard int he compound. Marlene was promoted head nurse and Shauna is a doctor still. They're partners."

"That's cool."

"I'm honored you named your daughter after me and I'm the godmother of your children. Uriah's probably rubbing it in Zeke's face. I mean you named your child after him. AND made him godfather."

"I was always closest the 2 of you."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, why'd you and Will break up?"

"..."

"You don't have to answer me."

"No that's okay. Uh, we kind of broke up because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. After I told them what happened Will said you were a coward for just running away. Being your best friend, I defended you. He somehow connected that to me always being pushy and we fought for hours. Eventually we broke up."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that-"

"It's fine. He actually wants to get back together."

"So why don't you?"

"He said some pretty mean things that night, I just don't know..."

"Christina, he said he's sorry right?"

"Yeah but sorry doesn't fix everything."

"Do you love him?"

"Maybe."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then that's it. If you're in love, there's nothing that could over come that. Okay? At the end of dinner I expect you to be holding hands with Will by then."

"Sir yes sir!"

We laugh and eventually find ourselves drifting off too. We fall asleep on the couch and I think, "I'm home."


	2. Surprise Concert

**Tris's POV**

When we wake up it's already 6:30 p.m., time for dinner. I get Chrissy and Uri and they head out with me and Christina. When we get there everyone's already there. We sit down and talk for a bit. Apparently, Zeke and Shauna's kids are with a babysitter so Chrissy and Uri go play with Riley and Ash. I'm talking to Chrissy about how I decided on the names when a pair of hands covers my eyes.

"Guess who!" I spin around and see Matt. I jump into his arms and kiss his cheek.

"I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow!" I exclaim.

"I got here early!"

"Oh! Meet my friends, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene. Guys, this is Matt. The guy I was telling you about."

"Only good things I hope."

"Oh yeah, "OMG! He is like so sweet" and-" Zeke teases.

"Zeke, I will kick your ass. You remember last time." I threaten. He pales and nods. We all laugh and Matt joins us. We talk some more. They ask how we met, our first date, first kiss, stuff like that. I'm glad I'm back here.

"Oh, Tris. I almost forgot. You're kinda, performing tonight." Matt says.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you're supposed to do a surprise concert in the Pit in an hour."

"Okay, see you there babe. Christina, I'm gonna need your help getting ready."

Christina squeals and we go up to her apartment. She suggests that I use her clothes and makeup but I show her my stuff. Being kinda famous has it's perks. I have designer stuff for concerts and stuff. I tell Christina that I still suck with makeup though, and that she can come back with me to my house when I'm done in a month to come pick out some clothes she likes. She squeals and hugs me and then starts helping me get ready.

_TIME SKIP_

Christina's finally done and I have 20 minutes to spare. I have a glittery smokey eye and bright red lipstick with glitter gloss. She but on some foundation and bronzer too. You can barley see the blush. I'm wearing a sparkly silver spaghetti strap top and some high-waisted skinny jeans. I have silver sparkly Badgley Mischka Kassidy heels for shoes. Chrissy and I talk for 10 minutes and head to the Pit. I see the stage in the center and people crowding it. I sneak off in the back and head backstage with Christina. I see Matt and hug him. He tells me I go on in 5 and that Christina can stay back stage.

"Nervous?" Christina asks.

"A little."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"I am. But every time it's just... You know I hate being the center of attention."

"I know. I am your best friend after all."

"I know, I know."

Matt comes to us and says, "Tris, show time."

I nod and head out on stage. The blinding lights come on and the crowd cheers.

"Hello Dauntless!" I shout. "Are you ready to rock?!" The crowd goes wild and Christina tosses me the mic. I catch it and start singing.

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_I was left on my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_

_In your pose as the dust settled around us_

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills from above_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

_Oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

_Oh oh where do we begin?_

_The rubble or our sins?_

Everyone starts to sing along. I love writing these types of songs.

_And the walls keep tumbling down_

_In the great city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

_And if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel_

_You've been here before?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

_If you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all_

_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

The crowd erupts in applause. I sing some of my other songs and before I know it, it's already 10:00 p.m. and time for me to wrap up.

"Okay, time for the last song! I'll take suggestions from the crowds!" I say. Everyone starts screaming. "WHOEVER'S THE LOUDEST WINS!" It gets louder and I finally hear one. "Okay! I'm singing Second Chance!"

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way, I made it through the day_

_I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out today_

_Well I just saw Haley's comet, she waved_

_Said "why ya always runnin in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared _

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Please don't cry one tear for me_

_I'm not afraid, of what I have to say_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today_

_Well I just saw haley's comet she waved_

_Said "why ya always runnin in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

Everyone starts singing along.

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Here is my chance_

_This is my chance_

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize_

_This is my life, I hope they understand_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

The crowd cheers and I say into the mic, "Goodnight Dauntless!"

I go back stage and Christina hugs me. She says I did good and that Chrissy and Uri are sleeping over with Ash and Riley. Girls Nigh Out! We head to a bar and order a Long Island Iced Tea and some whiskey. I take the whiskey and she takes the long island. We talk for a bit until I get a text from Matt.

_Next concert is the day after tomorrow, same place, at 2:30 p.m., love ya -M_

_Thx bae -T_

"Who was that?" Christina asks.

"Matt."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing. Just told me that the day after tomorrow, I have a concert, same place, 2:30 p.m., nothing big."

"Oh, okay. I'm coming to all your concerts and helping you get ready."

"Don't you have work?"

"I can get someone to fill in. It's good the initiates aren't here for another 2 months. That's the busiest time for me. Forever Dauntless is very popular."

"I remember. It's your favorite store."

"OMG! Don't look now but..."

I look to where she's looking at. Four just walked in. And he's looking directly at me. Oh no.


	3. Trouble

**Tris's POV**

"Christina, you need to get me outta here!" I exclaim as I hide my face. Luckily, he only saw Christina. It just looked like he was looking at me.

"Well he's standing at the front so it's gonna be practically impossible!"

"I'll get my disguises then."

I pull out my wig, hat, and sunglasses. Christina looks at me weirdly. I just shake my head. I slip on the long, silky, red wig and the black fedora. I put on my sunglasses and stand up with Christina. We try to slip out unnoticed but I get bumped by some girl dancing and fall into Tobias's arms. Perfect.

"Hi. Sorry," he says. "Do I know you?"

"Salut, je ne le pense pas. Je suis nouveau ici."

"I'm sorry I don't understand you."

"Uhm...hello. I am new here."

"Oh, okay. You look like someone I knew."

"Desole de vous decevoir, mais je ne suis pas qui vous voulez que je sois."

With that I walk off with Christina.

"How the hell did you do that?!" She exclaims.

"I can speak every language."

"What was that then?"

"French."

"You are freaking awesome."

I laugh and go back to the room with her.

* * *

I'm walking to lunch when I get stopped by someone. Damn it! I'm hungry. I whip around to see Tobias.

"Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Yes?"

"I saw your concert yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"I'm sorry. I need to go now."

"Wait, please. Can we talk?"

"There's nothing I have to say and nothing I want to listen to."

"Please, I need to explain what happened with-"

"I don't wanna hear your bullshit! It's a load of crap that I don't need right now and-"

I get cut off by someone slipping an arm around my waist. I look up and see Matthew. Thank god. He's always been my knight in shining armor. He's there when I need him most.

"What's going on here?" Matthew asks.

"Nothing, can we go now?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. Anything babe." Matthew says. He kisses the top of my head and we go inside the cafeteria. I don't look back to see Tobias.

**Tobias's POV**

Of course she has a boyfriend now. She has a right to be in a relationship. I still love her though. I still remember that day and it haunts me every single day of my life.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"Hi Tobias." Mia says flirtatiously. I roll my eyes._

_"What do you want Mia?"_

_"You." She pulls me into a kiss but I push her away. "If you don't kiss me right now I will shoot your girlfriend."_

_My eyes widen and I kiss her. She pulls my shirt off then hers and kisses me again. I hear a gasp at the door. Tris. She comes over to me and slaps me._

_"HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! WE ARE THROUGH! KEEP THE DAMN RING! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHEAT ON ME! EFF YOU TOBIAS! I HATE YOU!" She screams. She throws the ring on the floor and runs out crying. I see Mia pick up the ring and put it on her finger. Damn she's crazy. I pull the ring off her finger and punch her, not caring that she's a girl. She falls unconsious and I call the Dauntless Insane Assylum because I know she's done much worse things in the past. Some guys in white come drag her away. I run to find Tris. I check everywhere, The Chasm, our apartment, Uriah's, Zeke's, Lauren's, The Cafeteria, The Pit. Nope. Then I remember where she went after every one of our fights. Christina's. I go to the apartment to see Christina in tears._

_"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HER DO THIS!" Christina sobs and slaps me. She knees me in the "area" and punches me. I fall to the floor where she kicks me repeatedly. "MY BEST FRIEND LEFT AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"_

_I leave, beaten up, and go back to our-my apartment to find her stuff gone. I go to sleep crying eventually letting darkness take over._

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

My heart shatters into a million pieces when I get in the cafeteria to see Tris carrying a little girl and Matthew carrying a little boy. They have kids. I go to the table I usually sit at now. I sit with Lauren and Tori. They're the only ones, besides Bud, who believed me. They're talking but I'm not listening. I only listen when I hear my name.

"Four, I asked you how you're gonna get Tris back." Lauren says.

"I'm not. She has kids and is with someone else." I say.

"You are the most depressing guy ever. All you've done for the past, what, 8 years, is mope around." Tori says.

"And I didn't see a ring on her finger." Lauren adds. I'm about to answer back when I see Zeke standing on the table. Oh, he's making another announcement. Probably one of his parties. Guy loves his parties.

"YO! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! BE AT THE PIT TOMORROW AT 2:30 PM IF YOU WANNA HEAR THE BEST SINGER IN THE WORLD!" Zeke screams. He sits back down.

* * *

It's 2:30 at the Pit and Tris just walked on stage. I'm in the front so she sees me. She speaks into the mic, "hello Dauntless!" Everyone cheers. "Okay, I wrote a new song last night and I wanted to see if you guys liked it."

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing, at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tales_

_Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy, oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy, no one said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the staaaaaart, yeahhhh, ohhhhhhh_

_Nobody said it was easy, nooooooooo_

_Nobody said it was easy_

All the Dauntless cheer and she smiles. The rest of her concert is some of her party songs when she announces her last song. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody.

_Just one night all we got_

_Just one night all we got_

_Just one night all we got_

_Just one night all we got_

_I ain't got time for you baby_

_You're either mine or you're not_

_Make up your mind sweet baby_

_Right here right now's all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here right now's all we got_

_Skitboddabop_

_Islands, diamonds, trips around the world_

_Don't mean a thing, if I ain't your girl_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon' dance till we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here's all we got_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So gon' dance till we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right here's all we got_

_All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got, all we got_

_Damn, skitboddabop_

Uriah comes out of no where and starts rapping the guy's part.

_Glad that you made it look around_

_You don't see one person sitting down_

_They got drinks in their hands_

_And the room's a bust_

_At the end of the night maybe you'll find love_

_Fake chit chat about things they got_

_And my stout reputation keepin' it hot_

_At the party of the year I'm the master plan_

_If you make me realize I'm your man_

Tris starts singing again and Uriah goes backstage.

_If the people get loud_

_Underneath the moonlight_

_Hotsy-totsy paparazzi_

_Hold on while I take this pic_

_Speak easy, rockin' the feathers I'm breezy_

_Hope you can keep up boys_

_Cause believe me I'm the bees knees_

_It don't mean a thing if I_

_Give you my heart and you_

_Tear it apart no, a-a-a-ow_

_It don't mean a thing if I_

_Ain't in your eyes_

_Poppa that, ain't gonna fly_

_No, a-a-a-ow_

_It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart_

_If you tear it apart, no, a-a-a-ow_

_It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes_

_Poppa that ain't gonna fly_

_No a-a-a-ow_

_Just one night all we got_

_Just one night all we got_

_Just one night all we got_

_What do you think guys, are you ready?_

The crowd starts singing along.

_A little party never killed nobody_

_So we gon' dance till we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody_

_Right-_

The music keeps playing but she stops singing because she sees something in the back that makes her freeze. The room is now silent. She tries running back stage but it's too late. We hear a gunshot and Tris falls to the floor. Her boyfriend, Uriah, and Christina rush to her side and Will, Shauna, Marlene, and Zeke hop up on stage. I see her kids with fear covering their faces. The girl is crying into the boy's shoulder. They take her to the hospital and I get up on the stage with a few others to see who did it. I see Lynn sitting on top of a hooded figure with a gun in their hand. Lynn cuffs the hooded figure and grabs the gun. The figure looks up and I see who it is.

Mia.


	4. Chaos

**Tobias's POV**

I run over to where Lynn is sitting on Mia. Lynn glares at me and asks, "what do you want?"

"Can I talk to her?" I ask.

"Okay, you can speak to your little girlfriend, but anything you can say to her, you can say to me." Lynn says. I nod and turn to Mia.

"Hello Four." Mia says. "How are you doing baby, long time no see."

"Why'd you do it Mia?"

"What, shoot her?"

"Yes damn it! Why'd you shoot her!"

"Because, if I can't have you, she can't either. We belong together! We were meant to be!"

"No Mia, we weren't."

"But Four-"

"Never mind Lynn, take her away."

Lynn nods and drags Mia away. I rush to the hospital to find everyone in the waiting room. They all glare at me except the 2 kids. The girl looks just like Tris except for her eyes and the boy looks like the bot version of Tris except with dark hair. Actually, the girl has my eyes and the boy has my hair...are they mine? No, they can't be. Unless... Matthew has light brown hair and green eyes. His hair is too light and his eyes are the completely wrong color. So he can't be the father.

"What are you doing here Four?" Christina snaps.

"I came here to see Tris." I say.

"Well too bad." Uriah says. "You can't just-"

"No." The girl cuts him off. "I wanna get to know this guy."

"Why?" Zeke asks.

"My sister said she wants to get to know him." The boy says.

"Yeah, we get that. But why?" Shauna asks again.

"I want to know my-" The girl is cut off by the doctor coming in.

"Hello, my name is ." The woman says. " is in a very serious state but she will live. She's a strong one. The bullet missed by 6.4 centimeters. Close call. You cannot see her until she is stable. But she's awake and asking to see her family."

Everyone nods and leaves. I'm about to leave when I feel someone tug my arm.

"Please stay dad." I hear the girl say. I turn around, wide eyed to see Matthew, the girl, and the boy, still here.

"I'm your dad?" I ask.

"Yes, and mom said she wanted to see her family." The boy says. "You're family."

"But I don't even know your names." I say. "Hell, I didn't even know I had kids."

"I'm Chrissy and that's Uri. We are both 7 years old." The girl says. "We were named after our godparents."

"That's nice to know, but I have a...rough relationship with your mom." I say.

"Oh please, mom told us everything." Chrissy says. "While Uri doesn't trust you, I wanna know my dad."

"Yeah, I don't trust you." Uri says. "But I wanna know my dad too. I have to see my mom first so come with us."

"Kids, don't be ridiculous." Matthew glares at them. "Four shouldn't even be allowed to see Tris!"

"We're not scared of you anymore!" Uri says.

"Yeah! Dad'll protect us." Chrissy says.

"Why you little...angels. Come now. Let's see your mother." Matthew drags them along with a death grip. What the hell? I pry them out of Matthews grip and they run behind me. Matthew glares at me and then sighs. He puts on a fake smile and opens the door to Tris's room. She's thrashing around with her eyes closed. She's having a nightmare.

"Oh no, not again." Uri says.

"What?" I ask.

"She's having another nightmare. She used to have them all the time. They're less frequent now but she still has them." Chrissy explains.

"I can calm her down, move out of the way brats." Matthew pushes them out of the way. He starts whispering comforting things to her and I start getting jealous. She punches him in the face and I stifle a laugh but the kids just start cracking up. Matthew gets up and glares at the children then storms out. I go up to Tris and hold her hand. I stroke her hair.

"Tris, it isn't real." She stops a little but still puts up a fight. "Tris, it's just a dream. Come on, wake up." I whisper. Her eyes open and she calms down when she sees the kids. They run up and gently hug her. She sees me and her eyes narrow.

"Why are you in here?" She asks.

"I wanted to see, apparently, the mother of my children." I say. She sighs.

"Kids, can you go into the waiting room." She asks. Fear covers their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Matthew is out there." Chrissy says.

"I thought you liked him." Tris says.

"Uh...about that..." Uri trails off.

"What?" I ask. "What happened?"

The twins seem to have a mental conversation with each other before looking at both of us and saying, "we need to tell you something." Tris and I nod. They slowly take off their shirts. I don't like where this is going. They turn around and we see scars on their backs. We gasp.

"What the- how long has this been going on?!" Tris exclaims.

"Every time he visits." Chrissy says.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Tris asks.

"He made you sort of happy. Even if it wasn't truly happy, we still wanted to see you even remotely happy." Uri says.

"Oh my god." Is all I manage to get out.

"Tobias, can you do me a favor?" Tris asks.

"Anything." I say.

"Go out there and beat up Matthew, but not before telling him it's over." Tris demands. I nod and go out. I see Matthew sitting there. Before he can say anything, I punch him. I beat him unconscious but not before telling him that Tris is done with him. I go back inside to see the twins on each side of her bed, hugging Tris.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask. Chrissy pulls me into the hug and I laugh.

* * *

It's been 2 days since I last saw Tris and the twins. Matthew was arrested for child abuse and Tris got a new manager. Kelly, I think her name was. She has long raven hair and hazel eyes. She's really pretty but nothing compared to Tris. No one compares to Tris. Tris was really excited because Kelly was apparently her best friend back where she lives. Christina was upset Tris found a new best friend but Tris reassured her that no one could beat her in the best friend category. I still don't know if Tris and I are back together or not. In any other circumstance I wouldn't think so, but something happened after the kids left.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_"So, I have 2 kids. Were you planning on telling me?" I ask._

_"... I don't know." She says._

_"Damn it Tris! You can't keep things like this from me!"_

_"I know but I couldn't face you after what happened."_

_"Tris, just listen to me on this one. I-"_

_"I don't want to listen to you."_

_"Mia came on to me and I pushed her off. But then she said she'd shoot you."_

_"How far would you have gone if I hadn't come in?"_

_"I didn't do anything with her."_

_"Yeah but how far would you have gone if I hadn't come in?"_

_"... To save you? All the way."_

_"... Get out."_

_"Tris just-"_

_"Get out! Get out get out get out!"_

_I cut her off by kissing her. She tenses then melts into the kiss. I wanted to do that the day I found out she was back. It's been 8 years since I last kissed her. 8 freaking years of hell. She pushes me off her, leaving me very confused._

_"Just...give me time to think." She says. I nod and leave._

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

I'm in the cafeteria now with Lauren, Bud, and Tori. Out of nowhere, Kelly comes up to me and kisses me. I hear a gasp behind me. I turn around.

_Tris._


	5. Finding Tris

**Tobias's POV**

I try running after her but she's too fast. Damn it! Why me? I can't believe Kelly would do that to Tris. I run to Christina and the others. Chrissy and Uri are with them. They say they just saw what happened and they believe me now. We split up to find Tris. Christina, Will, and Chrissy search in her favorite stores. Uri, Uriah, and Marlene search at the training room and cafeteria. Zeke and Shauna go to The Pit and the zip lining place. I go to the control room to look at the monitors. I don't see her. I DON'T SEE HER! Where is she?! I run to Christina, Will, and Chrissy because I remember she was staying with Christina.

* * *

We all meet up back at the cafeteria and go to Christina's apartment. Christina unlocks the door and we all go inside.

"Dad, where did mom go?" Uri asks.

"I don't know Uri, I don't know," I say.

"Guys!" Christina exclaims. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Marlene asks.

"She couldn't have just...disappeared!" Will says.

"She left a note." Christina holds up the piece of paper and hands it to me.

_Dear Christina,_

_ Thank you for letting me stay at your apartment. It's been nice back in the Dauntless compound, I really felt like I was home. But then the bad things of home came back and it was too much for me to handle. I'm coming back to pick up Chrissy and Uri in a week. They can stay at __Tob__ Four's apartment. They've always wanted a real dad so I figured some bonding time would do them good. Tell the others I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I'd say more but you guys are probably out looking for me. If you're wondering how I got out so fast, it's cause I was prepared for something like this to happen._

_Xoxo,_

_ Tris_

_P.S. Punch Kelly and tell her she's fired. You can knock her unconscious, just don't kill her, I don't need a best friend who's in jail. _

I hand the others the note and Marlene reads it out loud. Christina runs out of the apartment, probably to find Kelly. Christina's hated that bitch ever since she got here. She probably can't wait to punch her. I wanna punch her too. She ruined my chance with Tris. But that doesn't matter now, I will find Tris.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Chrissy asks me.

"She went back home and we're going to find her." I say.

"We're going back home?" Uri asks.

"To get your mom, yes." I say.

"We can help you find the way home then." Uri says. I nod and we go out to the train tracks.

* * *

"We have to WHAT?!" Chrissy exclaims.

"I told you we have to jump...didn't your mom tell you?" I ask.

"No, she just never let us take the train." Uri says.

"Figures." I mumble. We jump on the train and I have to help Uri pull Chrissy up. They lay down in the middle of the train, panting heavily.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" They both yell at the top of their lungs.

"I almost died but I don't give a shit!" Chrissy exclaims.

"So your mom will let you curse but she won't let you jump on and off trains?" I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's been hard for her to make all the decisions." Uri says.

"Uh huh. We know we're a handful so we always try to be on our best behavior. Even if it doesn't work 80% of the time." Chrissy says. This makes me feel guilty. Even though she didn't even tell me I had kids. I feel like I should've tried harder to find her or something.

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Uri stops at a mansion. It has a big iron gate and a fountain in the center. "Mom's car's not here so she must be at a friends. I know because we have tons of cars but she only uses her favorite one and it's not parked out in the front like usual."

"Who's place would she be at?" I ask.

"Um...let's see, Olivia, no she and Oliver are out of town. Emma? No she left on a business trip to meet up with Ethan in Candor. I don't think she's go to Sabrina and Sammy's. So that leaves 3 places. Uncle Caleb's, Grandma Natalie and Grandpa Andrew's, or Hana's." Chrissy says.

"Hana? Zeke and Uriah's mom?" I ask.

"Uh huh. They're cousins. Didn't you know that?" Uri asks.

"No, neither do Zeke or Uriah!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, Hana respected that mom didn't want to be found. I guess it's a little late now." Uri says.

"Do you know how long your mom would be gone for? Just estimate." I say.

"About...I don't know, two to three days. Why?" Chrissy asks.

"I'm gonna get back together with her. And I need your guys's help to do it." I say. They both agree and I tell them my plan. I'm gonna get my Tris back.

"Mom said no one knew. Hana would always help out when mom was exhausted. Before her singing career she worked at a diner in Amity. It was weird because you can't work in different factions but she had a friend there who was willing to help her. Uncle Robert is so nice. It helped that Johanna Reyes liked her too." Chrissy says.

"She worked in Amity?!" I ask in disbelief.

"That's where her singing career started. She worked at a singing diner. Awesome Amity. Every half hour they'd break out in song. Smiles everywhere. She took us to her work once and we got so freaked out we never went back there again." Uri tells me. "Those freaks of natures scarred us for life. Damn Amities."


	6. Talk With Tori

**Tris's POV**

"Thank you, I didn't know where else to go." I tell Tori. I figured Chrissy and Uri might tell the gang where I live so instead of going home like I planned, I came to Tori's. I never told Chrissy and Uri about Tori but Tori knows everything.

"Anytime Tris, anytime. It's so good to see you again. I know we've been texting and calling and writing letters but it's not the same. How are Chrissy and Uri?" Tori asks.

"A handful but adorable as ever. And you're pretty lucky getting to have contact with me." I joke.

"Oh really?"

"Really. You're the only one I've been in contact with since...you know. You were always that cool aunt to me. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Tori, can I talk to you? Like a girl to girl talk?"

"Girl to girl? Sorry, I deal with everything but that, try Christina."

"I'm serious."

"Tris, what's wrong? You hate girl to girl talks."

"I think I'm still in love with To-Four."

"Tris, I know his real name. I administrated his test."

"You're not getting the point, I think I still love him."

"I know...wait. WHAT?! That's so great Tris! He's been moping around for the past 8 years you were gone! You can just be together with him now!"

"No, I don't think I can."

"What? Why?"

"He cheated on me again. My "best friend" Kelly was kissing him when I walked in the cafeteria."

"I'm sure it wasn't his fault."

"How can I be sure? I mean, I know that Kelly's a bitchy slut, but I didn't think she'd do this to me."

"There's a reason why Christina was your _real_ best friend all these years. Tris, Tobias loves you with all his heart."

"I just don't know if-"

"So what? You don't know. You could have your heart broken a million times and it'd still be worth it. Do you still love him?"

"..."

"Do you still love him?"

"...yes."

"Then go, go find him and tell him that."

"Okay, but I'm not ready to face him just yet."

"You can stay here tonight."

"Thank you."


	7. The Notes

**Tris's POV**

It's 8:30 p.m. right now. I just got back from Tori's. I enter my home and turn on the lights. I drop my suitcases and plop down on the couch. I close my eyes but I hear something in the kitchen. I immediately jump up and see there's nothing there. Wait... I slowly walk into the kitchen and see a note.

_My Love,_

_ Go up to your room where a surprise awaits. Remember that I love you with all my heart and you're the only one for me._

_XOXO,_

_TJE_

TJE? What the hell? I sigh. I go upstairs and go into my room. Nothing. I fall down on my bed. I see the drawer of my nightstand open. I'm about to close it when I see another note.

_Dearest Tris,_

_ Sorry for sending you on a wild goose chase, but you might wanna visit Hana. You know, your aunt?_

_All My Love,_

_TJE_

Who is this TJE guy?! Or girl? I hope it's a guy. I have nothing against it but I'm not a... Anyways, off to Hana's!

* * *

I get to Hana's and see all the lights are out. Hana must not be here because she always leaves at least one light on if she's home. I'm about to leave when I see something sticking out of the welcoming mat. Let me guess, another note. Yup.

_Trissy poo,_

_ I know you hate the nickname. Now, this is going to be a long night for you, but it'll be worth it in the end. Just hop on the train and go to Amity. Remember Robert?_

_Sorry Love,_

_TJE_

Now I know who TJE is. How could I be so stupid? Who else would it be. Only he calls me love. Should I keep on going? Or should I go home?

**Sorry guys, it was a short chapter. What I'd like to know is do you want her to go home or keep on going? Review and we'll see what happens. I'll update when I know if she's going home or following the notes. So please review if you'd like me to update.**

**-MOCK!INGJAY35**


	8. Follow The Notes

**Tris's POV**

I guess I'm going to Amity then.

* * *

I knock on the door and Robert opens it.

"Beatrice! Long time no see. I guess you're here for the note. Well come on in." Robert says as he pulls me inside. He hands me the note and says, "you really should keep following the notes. If I remember anything from when we grew up together is that you were the most un-Abnegation Abnegation girl ever. You were so stubborn."

"And I still am, but I will keep following the notes. Just because I'm curious, not for _him._" I add the last part quickly.

He chuckles, "you were also quite curious."

I roll my eyes and read.

_Love,_

_ You may have figured TJE stands for Tobias Jonathan Eaton now. You're aren't dumb. Please keep following the notes. Hey, how about a trip to Abnegation. Bring Robert too. I know he's been dying to see Susan again._

_-4_

"Hey Robbie, how about a trip to Abnegation?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure. I need to visit Susan anyways." He says. "Do I get to jump on and off trains?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim. He pales a little but then his eyes light up and we're out the door.

* * *

We go up to the door and knock and Susan opens it.

"Robert! Beatrice! What a surprise! Come in come in," she says as she ushers us in. "To what do I owe this pleasure to?"

"Well, Robert wanted to visit you. However, I am looking for a note." I say.

"Ah yes, it came in the mail addressed to you. I was going to give it to your parents but they are not home." She says. Susan gets the note out and hands it to me.

_Beatrice,_

_ Sorry again, you should visit your brother in Erudite. Haven't seen him in a while._

_-Toby_

I sigh. I say goodbye and head to Erudite. Why is he making me do this? Sending me on a wild goose chase.

* * *

"How may I help you?" The desk lady asks.

"I'm looking for a Caleb Prior." I say. "I'm his sister."

"Ah yes. He said he was expecting you and he left a note for you." She says and gives me the note.

_Hey T,_

_ So Caleb had...something to do. You don't know anyone in Candor but I know you met Christina's family, go visit them!_

_-TJE 3_

I roll my eyes and head to Candor.

* * *

"Hello , I was wondering if there was a note for me here by any chance," I say.

"Oh, um. I think so, oh yeah. Rose checked the mail and one was addressed to you." She tells me and hands me the note.

_Sweetie,_

_ Just go back to Dauntless and head to Christina's apartment._

_-The Tobster_

He's running out of names.

* * *

"Tris!" Christina exclaims as she engulfs me in a hug. "You followed the notes! Thank god I don't have to knock you out!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" I scream.

"Oh don't worry," she assures me. "I only have to blindfold you now. And if you were wondering, Four sent you on that wild goose chase so he could set it up."

"Set what up?" I ask. Christina puts a finger to her lips and winks. I roll my eyes and she blindfolds me. She guides me to...somewhere and tells me to jump. "JUMP?!"

"We're getting on the train!" She screams as I hear the train come by. She has to help me up, but I make it. Then she tells me to jump off a little while later and I sigh. Then we do some more walking. When we get to our destination, I gasp.


	9. Engagement

**Tris's POV**

I gasp. My parents, Caleb, all my friends, Hana, my children, and others are here. The ferris wheel is working and all the lights are lit. What's going on? I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look at Christina. She points up in the sky and I see a plane writing words.

**_Will you marry me?_**

I hear someone behind me so I whip around to see Tobias down on one knee.

"Beatrice Prior, I know this cannot make up for everything, but I hope you will say yes. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you. So...will you marry me?" He asks, nervously.

**Tobias's POV**

I hope this works. For a while she remains emotionless, then it happens. She gets the biggest smile on her face and tackles me to the ground.

"YES!" She screams and kisses me. I hear everyone around us clapping and cheering. But right now, it's only me and her. No one else in this world exists.

* * *

Everyone went home but our friends and our kids went home. The kids went to bed in Tris's apartment and we're in mine right now. Her mom is staying in Dauntless for a week so she's watching them. We're gonna play truth or dare.

"Tris can start this time," Zeke says and we all gape at him. "What? She's the soon to be bride."

"Thanks Zekey!" Tris exclaims. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"D-truth," she says. Tris grins evilly.

"Are you and Will together again?" Tris asks.

"Yes," Christina grins. "We got eloped actually."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" Tris yells. They start hugging and squealing while the rest of us cheer. Good for them. I'm glad Tris isn't one of those girls who'd say Christina "stole her thunder". No, Tris is different. That's why I love her.

**Tris's POV**

Christina shows me the ring and I know it's exactly what she likes. The ring is gold with a big diamond with small diamonds wrapping around the band.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"Dare," he says confidently.

"I dare you to let Tris kick you in your "ahem" area," she says. He gulps and stands. The other guys wince and hold their areas.

"Sorry," I say as I kick him in his...area. He crumples to the floor and gives Christina the finger while the rest laugh. I help him up and get an ice pack. I give it to him and we continue the game.

"Tris, truth or-" I don't let him finish.

"Dare," I smirk.

"I dare you to move in with me." He says. I take off my jacket and look at him. He looks disappointed.

"I won't move in with you because my apartment is bigger." I explain. "So if you pick truth, will you move in with me? If you pick dare, I dare you to move in with me."

All he does is grin and nod. We continue the game for another hour and then we go home. I tell Tobias that I need to do something and to go home. He was a little hesitant, but he went. I go to find Christina and find her at her apartment with Will.

"Tris...not that it's not good to see you but we're a bit busy," Will says.

"Sorry Willy boy. Do it some other time, Christina and I are busy," I say and push him out of the apartment.

"Why'd you do that?" Christina whines.

"You didn't tell me about you marrying Will," I say.

"We didn't want anyone to know yet," she says.

"Well as a wedding gift, I will go shopping with you and let you dress me up however you want for the next month." I say. She squeals and hugs me. "I'm also sleeping over tonight."

"Okay! But wait, you got engaged tonight. You should spend time with Four. I'd feel bad!" She tells me.

"Christina, sisters before misters." I say. "Now come on, let's go shopping."

* * *

Oh my god! I almost forgot how horrible shopping with Christina is. We've gotten at least 2 things from every store. I'm almost broke! Okay, not true. I still have a lot of points thanks to my singing career. I have about 2 million points. I know, a lot. That's how I could afford my place in secluded Dauntless. I got a ton of clothes and makeup and stuff but Christina got double the amount. While she was in Victoria Secrets, I snuck off to the bank and transferred 100,000 points to her because I knew she was gonna go broke.

"Tris, why did you give me all that money?" She asks.

"I didn't want you to go broke. Wait...how do you know?" I ask.

"The lady at Victoria Secrets told me I went broke but then when I told her to try again and she did, she said I had 100,000 points left actually." Christina explains.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways, now that we're done shopping...GIRL TIME!" She squeals. "Let me see your ring."

I show her my ring and she says, "oh. It's a beautiful one."

I didn't really check out the ring, I didn't care. But when I look at it, it really is beautiful. It has a silver band with a princess cut diamond with small black diamonds wrapping around the band. I love it! Oh my god. I take off the ring and get a better look at it. Inside there's an engraving.

**_4+6=10 *heart emoji*_**

"This is beautiful! It must've cost-" I get cut off by Christina.

"164,000 points."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim.

"I was there when he bought the ring, he asked for my help." She explains. "But he picked that one out by himself. That isn't silver, it's platinum. I showed him one that costed 16,500 points but he fell in love with that one. It was 163,900 points for the ring, 100 points for the engraving."

"It's way too much! Why would he get something so expensive?!"

"He loves you Tris."

"I love him too, but he didn't have to-"

"He wanted to. I tried telling him you'd feel guilty if you found out how much he spent. He didn't listen. He knew you'd love it. So he bought it anyways."

I smile. I can't believe he'd spend that much on me.


	10. Wedding Planning

**Tris's POV**

"So, we should really start planning the wedding." I say. It's been a week since Tobias proposed.

"Okay, we should start. Zeke will be the best man, Uriah and Will can be the groomsmen." He says.

"My maid of honor is definitely Christina, the bridesmaids will be Marlene and Shauna." I say. "Oh and I already told Christina she can be the wedding planner."

Tobias groans, "fine. We should meet up with her about it then though."

"Yeah...we have a lunch with her tomorrow." I tell him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Slipped my mind." I say casually. He sighs and shakes his head then gives me a peck on the lips. We get into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

"Okay, first things first, where do you want the wedding to be?" Christina asks.

"Well we don't want our wedding to be in Erudite, Candor, or Abnegation. Dauntless is too rough for our wedding so Amity." Tobias says. "As much as we hate them, it's our only option."

"Besides, it's the prettiest faction for a wedding." I say.

"Okay, I can book Amity Chapels for the ceremony and The Amity Ballroom for the reception." She says, typing on the laptop she brought.

"Perfect! What's next?" I ask.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" She asks.

"We want a winter wedding." Tobias tells her. She types on the computer rapidly. Wow, she's good at this.

"Okay, there's a lot of events booked at the place but it is available on December 12th this year, so in 5months, does that work for you?" Christina asks.

"Perfect," we smile. She types some more.

"It's booked. For a theme, I can do Stars, Ocean, Winter Wonderland, anything." She tells us.

"Ocean would be good if the wedding was at an Amity beach, but I think Winter Wonderland sounds beautiful." I say. "What do you think?"

"Sounds great, love." Tobias says smiling.

"Winter Wonderland it is." Christina types some more. Damn... She's good at this. Maybe she should switch jobs. "Now for the colors. What should the main colors be?"

"That, we should leave to the bride." Tobias says. I smile.

"How about sapphire, black, and white." I say. Christina nods and puts it in her computer.

"I assume you want Dauntless cake, right?" We both nod. "Well take a look at what I found that matches the colors you chose."

She turns the computer around and shows us a cake. It's beautiful! The cake is white and 4 tiered with blue ribbons at the bottom of each tier. There's white roses and blue daisies trailing up the side diagonally, leading to the top.

"I love it! What do you think?" I ask Tobias.

"This is the cake," he says smiling.

"Great!" Christina claps her hands together. "So for the outfits, this is my fav part. Tomorrow we will go dress shopping and the guys will go tux shopping the day after. Anyways, the bouquet, what flowers do you want?"

"For my bouquet I think blue tulips with lily of the valley flowers would work." I say. Christina nods and types stuff in then turns the computer around. "Sweet!"

"Okay, music next. The father daughter dance and your first dance as husband and wife. What song?" She asks.

"For the father daughter dance, Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder." I say.

"What about your first dance as husband and wife?" Christina asks.

"Ah ah ah, now that, is a surprise. I'll take care of that." Tobias says.

"Fine," she huffs. "Okay, I've already hired everyone in advanced because wedding planning takes over a year and I knew you guys wouldn't want to wait that long. Now that I know the colors and the theme, I'll pick out the little details for you too. You know, chairs, tables, decorations, all that. The caterers want to know the meals."

"Well, for the vegetarian meal let's go with Caesar Salads and Egg Salads. For the peskatarian meal let's go with grilled salmon and lobster. Then for the carnivore meal let's go with chicken and steak. The chicken since we have some Abnegation members coming." I say.

"Sounds delicious." Tobias agrees.

"Okay then, well. I think we have everything down for today. I just need the guest list by Friday. You know, so we can make the invites." Christina says. "Or can I do the invitations myself?"

"I trust your judgement on style so you don't have to consult us first. We'll give you the guest list on Friday." I say.

She squeals, "great!"

Christina gets up and leaves, leaving us alone.

"So we're really doing this." Tobias says.

"Yes, and don't you dare back out of this Tobias Jonathan Eaton!" I exclaim.

"I'm not! I'm not! I was surprised you said yes. After everything we've been through..." Tobias trails off.

"Tobias, I love you and I'm sorry I ran away. It's just, the first time I was so emotional with the hormones. Then the second time, I thought all the drama was over. But I love you unconditionally. I promise I won't run away anymore. At least not without talking to you first."

"Okay, so this is it. No more running. Once you walk down that aisle, there's no turning back. We're really doing this, okay?"

"Okay."


	11. The Dress

**Tris's POV**

"Do you want your bridesmaids to have the exact same dress? Or do you want them to have different dresses?" The assistant lady asks me.

"Well I think Shauna and Marlene should have the same dress but Christina should have a different dress. What do you think girls?" I ask my friends.

"Great idea." Marlene says.

"Fine by me." Shauna says.

"Perf!" Christina exclaims.

"It's settled then" I say.

"Okay, you want the dresses to be sapphire or black?" The assistant lady asks.

"Sapphire." I say. Tobias and I decided black shouldn't be a main color in the wedding so sapphire and white will be the main colors. The lady leaves to get dresses.

"You excited?" Marlene asks. "You're getting married in less than half a year!"

"Uh huh! I have to admit I'm a bit nervous." I say. "There's so many things that could go wrong!"

But what if you have the perfect wedding, nothing goes wrong." Shauna says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say as the lady comes back. She gives Shauna, Marlene, and Christina different dresses and tells them to go change. 5 minutes later, they're all out and on the runway aisle thing.

"Shauna is in the Strapless Long Prom Gown by Dave and Johnny. Marlene is in the Dessy Bridesmaids Dresses:Dessy Jr611 12JB Sapphire. And Christina is in the Sapphire Blue Long Prom Dress, Charmeuse Dress With Beaded Spray Back." The lady says.

"I like Shauna's dress for Shauna and Marlene and Christina's dress for Christina. Marlene's dress is too light and looks a little nightgown-y." I say.

"Excellent choice, and for their shoes, Shauna has-" I cut her off.

"I like the one Marlene is wearing for all of them." I say, not wanting to hear all the long names.

"Ah, the Wedding Shoes Blue Bridal Shoes With Rhinestone Crystal Designs." The lady says. "You ladies can change back while I get the dresses and shoes in all of your sizes you told me."

My friends sigh and go to change while the lady goes in the back. After 10 minutes, all the girls are out and I paid for the dresses and shoes while they were changing. We walk out of Brave Bridesmaids and head to Dauntless Bridals.

* * *

"This is the one." I say, smiling in the mirror as the girls squeal. We've been here for 2 hours! But I finally found the dress. It's a ruched, eggshell white, mermaid style wedding dress with diamonds scattered in patterns on the bodice. The veil that matches it is beautiful too. It's 3 connected diamond headbands with a veil. The veil has jewels scattered across the train and lace out lining the border of it.

"You look amazing Tris!" Marlene exclaims.

"Beautiful." Shauna smiles.

"Four will love it." Christina says.

"I'm getting this one." I say to the lady that was helping us.

"Great choice! You do look lovely in it." She says. This girl is definitely nicer than the other lady. I go to change and when I come back the lady rings it up. We leave and go home.

* * *

**Tobias's POV (the day after)**

"Let me get this straight. You want us to wear blue tuxedoes and white ties." Zeke confirms.

"Yes." I say.

"Nope, not happening." Uriah says.

"Okay what about white tuxedoes and blue ties?" I ask.

"White? No way." Will shakes his head.

"Dark grey suits with dark blue ties." I say. "I have a black tux and a midnight black tie...oh, midnight black is black with a blue hue...or at least that's what Christina told me."

"Okay," he says.

"Fine with me." Uriah says.

"Better than blue tuxes." Zeke says. We go in, buy the suits and head out. Done.

* * *

**Christina's POV (Friday)**

It's so much fun being a wedding planner! Tris said I should switch jobs so I did. After Tris's wedding I'll start. She just handed me her guest list. I should look it over and see how many people are on it so I can start on the invites.

**_Hana Pedrad_**

**_Tori Wu_**

**_Caleb Prior_**

**_Natalie and Andrew Prior_**

**_Robert Black_**

**_Susan Black_**

**_Bud Patterson_**

**_Johanna Reyes_**

**_Max Bennet_**

**_Lauren Gilliam_**

**_Rose Kravitz_**

_**Sophia Kravitz (Christina's Mom)**_

_**Olivia and Oliver Thompson**_

_**Emma Davis**_

_**Ethan Garcia**_

_**Sabrina and Samuel Adams**_

The list goes on and on and on. I don't bother reading the names anymore, I just count the names. After I'm done I count 362 invites. Wow. Okay, I'll go to the Invitation Making Palace and have them do it. I will make this the perfect wedding for Tris.


	12. The Ceremony

**Tris's POV**

I look in the mirror and see the bride. Christina did a beautiful job on my makeup. I have blue eyeshadow with a cat eyed eyeliner for the eyes. For the lipstick I have a light pink lipstick with glitter gloss. Then she put on some light pink blush. She didn't put any foundation on though because I have "flawless skin" and no bronzer because I'm not supposed to look tan for my wedding. I'm wearing my amazing wedding dress and veil and sapphire jewelry.

"Tris, the wedding starts in one hour!" Christina exclaims. "We need to find your something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!"

"I have my something blue already." I say.

"Sapphire doesn't count! It needs to be baby blue!" She practically yells. I swear, Christina is more stressed than me!

"I know. My mom gave it to me when she came in here earlier. I have my something blue. It was her's when she and dad got married." I show her the blue anklet around my ankle.

"Okay, uh, you can borrow my wedding shoes." Shauna offers.

"I'm perfectly happy with my shoes." I say. My shoes are silver sparkly slingback heels.

"What about...my purple butterfly pin!" She says, taking it off her dress and pining it on me.

"Thanks Christina." I smile. "For my something new, I already have that covered."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Sorry, that's my personal secret." I say and the girls groan.

"Not even Four knows?" Christina raises an eyebrow. I shake my head. "Well then I'm stumped. Moving on to something old."

"Oh! Your soon-to-be husband stopped by for that!" Marlene tells me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know, he just dropped off a box and said something old," she says.

"While you were in the bathroom." Shauna adds. They pass the box to me and I open it. When I see what's inside I gasp.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_I'm on my way back from bringing food to the factionless with Tobias Eaton, Marcus Eaton's son. We've become good acquaintances. In Abnegation, you don't really have friends. It's too selfish. I'm gonna leave this place one day, they'll all see. I know I'm meant for more than just Abnegation. One day, I'll-_

_"Woah!" I yell as I trip over a rock. I brace myself for impact but it never comes. I open my eyes and see Tobias has caught me. We stare into each other's eyes and for a while, it stays like that. I clear my throat after a little and we get up._

_"Hey," he says, bending over to pick something up. "What do you think this is?"_

_He holds up a bronze circle. I know what that is! That's a coin! People used to use that as "money" like how we use points. I learned about it in one of Caleb's books. I know he has the books. Sometimes I skim through them when I'm bored. I can't let him know my brother is a potential Erudite transfer._

_"That's a coin, I did a project on it for school." I say. Good thing I'm not Candor. "There used to be an old saying, if you pick a penny up all day you'll have good luck!"_

_"Sweet!" Tobias smiles and gives the coin to me._

_"Are you sure?" I ask. "That's like, an ancient artifact!"_

_"Positive," he smiles at me and I smile back. I put it in my pocket and we start walking home._

**_FLASHBACK ENDs_**

I pick up the penny and smile.

"What is it?" Shauna asks.

"Nothing, nothing. Just some childhood memories." I say, slipping it into my shoe.

"Well now that's covered, tell us what the something new is!" Christina exclaims.

"Sorry, not happening." I say.

"Pretty please!" Marlene begged. "We promise we won't tell."

"Nope!" I say, popping the p. The girls huff but don't push me since it's my wedding day. No one messes with the bride on her wedding day. Unless they want to be tortured by either the bride or her bridesmaids.

**Tobias's POV**

"I'm freaking out!" I practically scream.

"No duh." Will rolls his eyes.

"Chill out man." Uriah says.

"You have nothing to be worried about." Zeke assures me.

"Yes I do! What if she decides this was a mistake! What if she runs away again! What if the next time we can't find her! What if- OW!" I yell as Zeke slaps me.

"Tris loves you dude. You can't be so stupid you can't see it," he says.

"Okay, okay. I'm calmer now." I say. This isn't about me so I shouldn't be freaked. This is Tris's day. She's probably not stressing about a thing.

**Tris's POV**

"LET ME GO!" I shout as I struggle against Christina, Marlene, and Shauna.

"NOT UNTIL YOU'RE CALM!" Christina shouts back. I slowly come to a stop and the girls slowly release me. When I'm completely out of their grasp, I make a dash for the door. As I open the door I run into someone and I fall down.

"I am so sorry sweetie," my mom says as she helps me up. "Wait, why were you running out of here?"

"She has cold feet." Marlene answers for me.

"Okay girls, Christina get a paper bag, Marlene get a bottle of water, and Shauna get a pack of ice." Mom says and the girls rush out the door. I've never seen my mom take control...like, ever! I like this side of her. It's so...Dauntless.

"Were you once Dauntless?" I blurt out.

She laughs, "yes. I was. And I was in the same position you were on my wedding day only my wedding wasn't as big or nice. My bridesmaids helped me through it though."

"I'm just worried mom. Everything could go wrong. Mia could come back from the mental hospital and attempt to kill me again. Or Peter might run in and throw me in the Chasm. Or Tobias might get cold feet and leave me at the alter. Or-"

"Hold up hold up hold up. One, who's Mia? Two, BACK from the mental hospital? Three, who's Peter? Four, you were almost killed twice? And five, I thought you were marrying Four, not someone named Tobias."

"Oh, Mia was an initiate in Tobias's year who had a thing for him and went a little crazy about her crush on him. She's escaped from the mental hospital once and she might be able to pull it off again to ruin my wedding. Peter was an initiate in my year who stabbed a guy in the eye and almost threw me off the Chasm with the help of some other guys. I've been in many life or death situations before too. And I know you know that Four is Tobias Eaton."

"Okay I know, but everyone will know when the names are said in the ceremony."

"Yeah, we discussed that. He's okay with it as long as we can have a real wedding."

"What do you mean a real wedding?"

"I was fine with just eloping like Christina and Will did but he wanted to have a real wedding so everyone would now about it. He also said he wouldn't mind it being big."

"Big? Christina told me that 317 people are at this wedding."

"Yeah, we know a lot of people. There's another thing, what if he leaves me at the alter and everyone makes fun of that?!"

My breathing falters and my face heats up and my mom tries to calm me down. That's when the girls come rushing in. They give the items to my mom and sit down around us. Mom puts the ice pack to my head and gives me the paper bag to breath in. Once I'm calmer she hands me the bottle of water and I take a swig.

"Okay, I'm better now." I reassure them. They look at me wearily but soon relax after Christina says I'm telling the truth. I don't know why I'm worried, everything will be fine. Chrissy has on her royal blue spaghetti strap A-line dress and she looks so pretty! Uri looks so handsome in his little tux too! Everything will be just fine.

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

I'm standing there nervously when the music comes on. First comes Zeke and Christina since they're the best man and the maid of honor. Then comes Uriah and Marlene then Will and Shauna. Once everyone's in their places, the music changes and Chrissy and Uri come down the aisle looking awesome just like their mom and dad. Everyone stands up and faces the door. My breath hitches when I see her. Tris looks stunning. Andrew walks her down the aisle and she just can't seem to get here fast enough. When she finally gets here her dad kisses her cheek and sits down. The priest starts talking but we aren't really listening. We're just looking at each other and it stays that way until it's our turn to speak.

I go first, "Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. When I was little, I saw you sometimes because our parents were friends. I always had a little crush on you but figured it would never work out because I was going to Dauntless. Two years later I'm met with those stunning grey eyes that I love. You take my breath away every time I see you. You will be beautiful in my eyes no matter what. I am so lucky to have you. I was never truly happy until you came along. I never saw myself with a real future or a real family until you. We've been through so much together, attempted murder, a suicide, a mental slut, being apart for so long, another attempted murder, an abusing boyfriend, another slut, and more. We've basically lived an average Dauntless life then actually." That earns a few chuckles from everyone. "I don't want to be apart from you one more second. I love you and I promise I will love you forever even after I die."

Her turn, "Tobias Jonathan Eaton."

She gets cut off by Christina exclaiming, "so that's your name! Oh, sorry, continue."

Everyone laughs, even me and Tris. She starts again, "Tobias Jonathan Eaton, I have so many special memories of us I'm not going to share any because I know if I share one, I won't be able to stop. I'll just say a couple things and try not to get emotional. When you helped me out of the net on my first Dauntless day, I felt a spark between us. I didn't really believe in love until I met you. Sure, I believed sometimes you get a happy ending, but reality always finds away to slap you. Reality has bitch slapped us many times before, even knocking our relationship to pieces. Twice I may add. But we got through it. I can't imagine my life without you. I still don't know why you chose me but I'm happy you did. I am yours and you are mine. That's how it will always be. I promise I will love you forever times infinity. And knock all the sluts out of my way while I'm at it." Everyone chuckles at this too.

"Tobias, do you take Beatrice to be you lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asks.

"I do," I smile as Tris slips the ring on my finger.

"Beatrice, do you take Tobias to-" He gets cut off by Tris.

"I do," she says quickly. I silently chuckle while everyone laughs and I slip the ring on her finger.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest says. I wrap my arms around Tris's waist and she wraps her arms around my neck and we kiss. I hear cheers behind us as I dip her. Nothing went wrong. Everything is perfect.

* * *

**Heyyyy! I'm not that mean, I wouldn't ruin the wedding. Next is the reception! What song do you think Tobias has lined up for their first dance as husband and wife? Will their reception be crashed? Will people get drunk? Will people get high on Amity serum? Review on where you want the honeymoon to be!**

**-MOCK!NGJAY35**


End file.
